Armageddon
by annabethchase999
Summary: She needed to get to that camp. Her life counted on it. Family dead, she's got nothing left- so she runs. After being captured by a group of men and then rescued by a green eyed, arrogant jerk, she decides to join him and his friends to make their way acr
1. Chapter 1

Her feet pounded against the ground below her, the sound echoing into her ears. Her face was red, flushed from the exhaustion, and her lungs strained for air just as her body did for rest.

But she couldn't stop. She had to keep running. Stopping meant quitting. Quitting meant death handed to her on a not so silver platter.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to stop, but she needed to find a solution to her dilemma soon before her body gave out on its own accord. She needed to find a safe place, but most of all she needed to find food, having run out completely of her stock a day and a half ago.

The sun was beginning to set once again and it was only more dangerous for her to be out here at night.

_Think_. She urged herself. _How in the hell am I going to get these five off my tail? _

She'd ran out of ammo for her gun around the same time she ran out of food, and her small pocket knife and the larger chef knife she'd found wouldn't be enough to defend herself five against one.

A sound of a motor gained attention to her ears and she squinted as she saw a vehicle makes its way toward her.

_Shit._

She slowed her run and looked around her for a place to hide. The alleyway she'd been running through like a labyrinth seemed to never end. With the vehicle coming at her from one direction and the other blocked by her followers, she was completely trapped.

The large jeep stopped in front of her, and she held both knives in each hand, trying to look intimidating, though she knew it wouldn't work. Her blonde curly hair, which she had pulled into a ponytail was loose and falling into her face. Her grey eyes probably looked frightened and wild. Her clothes were tattered, the white tank top dirty and clinging to her while her jean shorts did little to protect her legs from getting bruised and scraped.

Her eyes squinted involuntarily as the jeep's lights blinded her. The doors were opened within seconds and she backed away, glancing behind her to see them running closer. She turned back to the vehicle, her vision adjusting to the figures stepping to the front of the car with guns held in their hands, pointing straight at her.

"Who are you?" One man asked. They were all men, well into their late twenties, thirties and even forties.

"Does it matter? I'm being chased by five of them, so we're all in danger right now." She replied, gripping onto her knives.

One man stepped forward, the one that had asked her name, and lowered his weapon. He seemed around forty and looked dirtier than even she was. His beard made him look grungy against his pale white skin that probably hadn't been washed in over a generation. He was a medium height and was chewing on something with his large teeth. The men surrounding him gave her the same scary vibe that this man did, so she knew she was in even deeper shit now.

He smirked at her and ushered for his men. They stepped around him and ran past her. Relief flowed through her, realizing they'd be taking care of the ones following her.

A moment past before gun shots went off. Five total, which meant that these guys had perfect aim.

"Drop the knives, little one." His tone was one of mock and her fists trembled at the thought of being completely weaponless.

She knew she'd made a horrible decision by coming through this part of town. Luck was never on her side recently, and it seemed that now would be no different. Her heart rate was still calming down from running for hours, her chest heaving, but a new panic of what lied ahead caused her heart to beat just as fast as when she was running.

"No." She whispered. Her voice didn't sound strong like how she had hoped for it to, but she was too exhausted for that right now.

The man laughed at her, and her body stiffened as the rest of the men returned. They all circled her and she swallowed slowly. "You've got five seconds before I send a bullet through that pretty little head of yours."

She shook her head frantically. "I'm not dropping anything." she whispered again.

"Five." he began, lifting his gun to her again. "Four."

She hesitated.

"Three."

God, nothing was turning out right for her.

"Two."

The knives dropped from her trembling hands.

She stood there now, weaponless.

"I'll be on my way then." Her voice shook as she spoke, signaling her wary.

The man shook his head. "Don't think so."

Before she could react, something collided with the back of her head and the world was gone to her.

* * *

**Please review guys! This is an apocalyptic story, so I'm sure you could figure out what was chasing her. **

**No! Annabeth's not dead silly, just knocked out. Please review though and then check out my PJO 50 One-Shots! They have over 1000 reviews and I'm so proud of them! **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Her own moan of pain was what she guessed had woken her up. The back of her head hurt and it felt like her skull had been ripped apart from underneath and stapled back onto her head. Her frantic breaths came muffled from the cloth covering up her mouth. Her head began to pound harder, causing bile to rise to her throat and make it burn. She tried to shift her upper body, but immediately regret the movement as rope dug into her throbbing wrists. When her head finally stopped spinning she opened her eyes.

She was in the jeep.

Her eyes widened when she realized she was strewn across a mans lap, one of her arms being held by him in an iron grip. "Well look at who finally decided to wake up, guys," the man spoke. He was in his late twenties and the air around him was smug and dangerous. Her senses became sharp and, ignoring the pain in her wrists, she shifted and brought her legs up. She thrashed her upper body and kicked her legs out. The man sitting next to them was unlucky enough to find himself in the way of her feet, his jaw getting the brunt end of one of her kicks.

The man holding her let go of her arm and wrapped an arm around her torso, holding her against him in a death grip. Her foot connected with someone's leg and then the man next to her was able to get a hold of her ankles, bringing them quickly down to his lap and grasping them there painfully and tightly.

She screamed out in pain when her hair was yanked, her head coming with it and slamming into the door's window. Involuntary tears pricked her eyes as pain swept across her already injured head, the chiller ache causing her to let out a few strangled moans.

"I suggest you stay fucking still." The guy holding her hissed into her ear. He let go of her hair and maneuvered her body so that she was sitting up more on him. With one arm still locked around her midsection, he let his free hand fall to her knee. The cold hand sent shivers up her spine and the angle she sat in was putting pressure onto her wrists that stayed locked behind her back. "Now," he whispered into her hair, his hand moving north. "Apologize to my friend over here."

He brought his hand up from where it had ended on her thigh and grasped her chin roughly, turning her head so that she was staring at the man sitting next to her. Her gag was pushed down so that it sat on her neck and she swallowed in the much needed air. "Fuck you," she was able to rasp out, her voice strained.

The man smirked, "Don't worry. We'll get to that."

The younger guy holding her tightened his grip around her painfully. "Apologize," he growled.

"No."

The rest of the passengers laughed, even the one sitting next to her. The man holding her glared at her in obvious embarrassment. "Trust me when I say you'll regret not listening to me later," he hissed at her.

"Oh, shut up, Ben." The man in shotgun spoke, and she recognized his voice to be the one she'd encountered with earlier. Earlier? How long ago had the encounter even happened? She figured it couldn't have been too long, since it was pitch dark out and the sun had just been setting when she had the untimely fate of coming across them. She'd take being chased by a hundred zombies than to be in the position she was in now. "I find it amusing that a mere girl can piss you off so much."

"Well, she doesn't seem to know what the fuck respect is." Ben snapped.

"Maybe get your freaking hands off of me and then we can talk about respect," she hissed at him.

Ben all but lost it but was interrupted as the jeep came to a halt.

She turned and looked out the window, her breath hitching at the large mansion they were now parked outside of. How in the hell did a group of scumbags like this get ahold of a nice place like this?

Oh yeah, the apocalypse.

She grunted in pain as Ben swung their door open and pulled her out with him. He was shorter than she expected him to be, but that didn't matter when he still held an obvious strength to him. He let his arm drop from her torso and decided to instead hold onto her upper left arm, applying more pressure than necessary to restrain her.

She gaped at the large living space. It was like the ones out of a movie, intimidating and beautiful. The things that ruined the ideal homing space were the blood stains streaked across the driveway, the dead, brown grass, and the men that it now seemed to belong to.

The others came around from their sides of the vehicle and began making there way up the lot, Ben following with her in his grasp.

"Where do you want her?" He asked from behind her as they walked through the entrance.

The man that seemed to lead the group turned to her and smirked. "Just lock her in one of the extra bedrooms for now." He looked at Ben over her shoulder with a hard, steely expression. "Put her in there and get out. Got it?" She figured he was nodding do to the silence of his response. "I don't want to deal with her for the rest of the night. I'm fucking tired. I want her restrained. She better not be an issue, otherwise it's on _you_."

The threatening look he gave the young man was frightening, but that didn't stop the next words from escaping out of her mouth.

"Let. Me. Go." She bit out.

The man looked at her and smirked. He looked as if he was about to say something but then stopped himself, shaking his head with the smirk still plastered across his face. Before she could even realize it was happening, his palm was connecting with her cheek.

She would've been knocked into the nearby wall if Ben hadn't of been holding onto her. The hit was hard and a searing, sharp pain clung to her red cheek as she blinked back the tears that were triggered by the assault.

She glared at his smug face as Ben pushed her toward the stairs.

The impact of her situation set in even more. Thinking impulsively, she pushed herself out of his hard grasp once they had come upon the staircase and her knee came up to connect with the area in between his legs. The hit wasn't as hard as she wanted it to be, but she smirked when she saw him bend down in at least _some_ kind of pain, cupping his manhood.

"Bitch," he wheezed out, groaning in pain. The men around them laughed at his situation and he was ordered again by the same "leader" to take her upstairs.

Her reflexes jumped at the thought of being locked away and she brought her leg up to kick Ben with hopefully enough force to knock him out of the way. After that, she didn't know what she would do, but she'd have to improvise.

Unfortunatly, he seemed to be a step ahead of her as he grasped her calf and pulled it with enough strength to knock her on her bum. Her legs had a mind of their own as they flew up at him. He was quick as he grabbed one of the tank top straps that she wore and pulled her viciously off of the ground by it. The entire time, her wrists protested at the movements and she knew they were probably rubbed raw.

He waisted no time in pulling her back to his front, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her clean off the floor. This way worked out for him, because wherever her feet went for a kick, they were never able to reach him as he began heading up the stairway.

"Let me go!" She screamed in anger as her breathing turned into a hyperventilating state. "Let me go!" She screeched again, a bit if a plead escaping with it.

"Shut the fuck up."

Before she knew it, she was being thrown into a room face first. She was able to stop herself on her knees before any more head trauma came to her.

Ben's large hand grabbed ahold of her hair that had long since fallen from its ponytail, dragging her screaming figure over to bed.

Picking her up and tossing her on the bed, Ben took a second to crack the tense knuckles and neck stiffened areas to try to calm himself down. He grabbed a pocket knife from his jeans and pulled her frantic body to him so be could cut the ropes.

The seconds her hands were free, they came flying up to his face, ready to fight. He caught them easily, a new terrifying glint in his steel brown eyes.

He let go of one of her hands and used it to circle around her neck, squeezing to the point where she gasped for air, using her free hand to claw at his.

He bent down, his face close to hers. "If you ever fucking embarrass me like that in front of them again..." He paused to squeeze harder, enjoying the way she began to choke. "I will kill you. I can promise you that."

* * *

**Hey guys I had planned on writing more but I think I'll save it for the next chapter, where we get to meet the infamous Seaweed Brain. PLEASE review your thoughts on the story so far!**

**This chapter was hard to write because we all hate when Wise Girl is hurt, but things will get better for her next chapter I promise! **

**I'll probably update tomorrow but you have to review for it first!**


	3. Chapter 3

His gaze settled upon the mansion from his spot behind the bushes. It was happening tonight. These bastards wouldn't know what hit them. There first plan was to just blow the place up, quick and easy.

The problem was, not only would that bring too much attention to the area, but they also didn't know exactly who was in there other than the group they'd sought after the last two weeks. And he wanted to make sure that Jarred, his main target and the leader of the group, was dead by the end of this.

"We're ready whenever you are, Jackson." A girl spoke up from next to him.

He nodded and pointed his gun strategically in front of him, quickly rising up from his spot. The two men standing guard outside the large mansion had no time to prepare for the bullets that went flying at their heads, killing them with a single shot for each.

"Alright, lets do this then, guys," He said, keeping his gun straight. His friends stood then, placing their own guns protectively in front of them as well. As they walked to the porch with cautious speed, he pointed to the side of the house where two of his friends nodded and left the group to cover the back.

Walking up the steps of the porch slowly and setting his hand on the handle, he slowly turned it, knowing the occupants of the mansion had been alarmed but the gunshots he'd fired seconds ago. His gun was pointed in first before he slowly pushed his head in, mentally rolling his eyes. The men were idiots not to lock their place up.

Two men in their thirties came running into the entrance room where he and his friend Grover took them out in seconds before their opponents could even place their fingers on the triggers. They went down in a heap, a pool of blood instantly circling their heads like a demented halo.

Before he could lead them through any doors to find his targets, all of the ones surrounding them burst open, about five men hurdling through from each of them. Some of them held the sickest blades he'd ever seen, dried blood layering each of them, and others chose to bring a gun. They closed in around the group, the ones yielding the guns going in for the kill immediately. He didn't know how many there were. Probably around twenty or so armed men.

One bullet hit his chest and he looked down at where it dropped to the floor. He'd never been a fan of police, but the vest he'd found that had belonged to one sure as hell knew how to take a punch.

Or a bullet in this case.

He smirked at the snarling man and took up the opportunity to fire on him. He and the rest of his group did quickly to take out the ones holding guns, but as they closed in on them, they realized things were about to get up close and personal.

"Show time," he muttered and dropped his gun, replacing it with two large blades in his hands, the rest of his friends following his actions.

As two men came from each side of him, he wasted no time in thinking quickly. He turned to the closer one on his right and blocked the mans strike, using his free blade to swing it up at the man's chest. The man yelled out in pain as he fell face first to the ground. Turning around, he barely missed the knife that was ready to plant itself in his back. On instinct, he brought his knee up into the man's stomach. The unprepared man fell to the floor on his knees and wasn't given a second more as a blade was sliced through his neck.

Leaving the guy there in a heap on the floor, he turned and threw one of his blades at an assailants back before he could sneak up on one of his friends.

"Thalia!" he yelled and disposed of another man. "Where the fuck is he?!"

She was busy taking on a guy twice her size, but still yelled out an answer back to him. "How the hell am I supposed to know?! Check the upper levels!"

He nodded and looked around, realizing that his friends could take care of themselves from here on, and ran toward the staircase, which took him a moment to find.

Wasting no time, he took the stairs two by two and quickly replaced his blade with another gun, cocking it in front of him. The upstairs halls were darkened, the paintings casting a dreary aura.

He stopped at the beginning of the hallway and counted the doors. Six total. And this was only the second floor out of three. Slowly, he walked to the door on his right and turned the knob, once again pushing his gun through first. It ended up being empty, as well as the next four. Heading over to the last one, he took the same precautions.

He was met with a surprise kick to the gut.

Flying back into the hallway, he kept his balance and sent a round of bullets at the open door. "Who the fuck is in there?" he growled, ending his round of bullets when he realized that whoever was in there had managed to slide out of the way.

Once again though, he was momentarily taken by surprise when a guy in his late twenties walked out with his hands above his head. "Please, don't shoot." he said. He didn't have much height to him, but held a muscular build. His face was scruffy with scars and a beard in need of shaving.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked the man, his gun pointed at his head.

"My name's Ben," he replied calmly. "I was kidnapped by these men and taken here."

"Oh really?" he replied sarcastically, amusement set in his tone. "And what the hell would they want with you?"

The man suddenly snarled. "You got me," he hissed and suddenly his palm went in to grab at the gun.

Forced to shoot, the bullet missed from the sudden attack and Ben managed get a punch in at him. Gun forgotten, he pushed foreword and used his weight to tackle the stocky man to the ground. His fist flew at Ben's face but he struggled to get in a real good hit as punches were thrown right back at him. Finally, when the opportunity came, he was able to reach for one of the blades he had and push the edge of it up against Ben's neck.

"I'm going to ask you once," he pushed it down a notch and the man grunted as a bead of blood appeared and trailed down his vulnerable neck. "Where's Jarred?"

The man laughed. "Go fuck yourself." And with that, his life was ended barely a second later.

He stood up, wiping the blood of his blade on Ben's jacket and stuffing it back into his belt. Retrieving his gun, he cracked the stiff muscles of his neck and made his way toward the next set of stairs that would lead him to the third floor.

There were six rooms on this floor, just as the last floor, but they were spread out less apart. By the time he made it to the third door he was gritting his teeth. If Jarred wasn't here, then on a personal level, this entire trip here would've been all for nothing and a waste of his and everyone else's time.

Opening the third door slowly, he pushed his gun through and then let his body follow.

He didn't expect to see a young girl tied up on the large bed.

_Shit._

* * *

What the hell was going on? She heard the first two gun shots that sounded from outside the large window, heard the roars of the men fighting all the way down on the first level and heard a fight break out on the floor below hers, causing her heart to race harder than it did in the last two days put together.

After his threats, Ben had simply tied her wrists to the headboard of the bed and replaced the gag. He'd sent her one last chilling glare before he proceeded to leave.

Her head was pounding against her skull in pain from all of the collisions it had gone through in the past twenty-four hours, and her wrists ached on a whole new level. She was shivering from the minimal clothing of just a tank top and shorts, and couldn't move enough to settle under the blankets from the angle she'd been restrained in.

After an hour of just lying there, she let the whole reality finally set in that she'd just been chased down by five, unyielding zombies, saved by a group of men, and then captured by that same group who turned out to be nothing but survivors who obviously had nothing better to do with their time than kidnap young woman such as herself and manhandle them until their head felt like it would fall off. A few tears had escaped her eyes at the thought of this being the end of her long journey of survival.

And now hearing all of the commotion going on down in the lower levels, she knew there was more trouble coming her way. And it would probably be painful.

Knocked out of her thoughts, she gasped into the gag and turned her head to the door as it slowly opened. Her heart pounded against her ribs as a gun pointed into the room first, followed by a tall figure. The lights were off, and the only light in the room was coming from the moonlight outside as it streamed in through the large window. The side of the room where the man stood was shadowed over, and she couldn't make out any features other than the fact that he looked tall and well built.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

She was bound and weaponless, and even if her hands were free, there was no way she could take on someone as big as him.

Her breathing became frantic as he slowly walked toward her, his gun still cocked up. She ignored the pain in her wrists as adrenaline kicked in and began to frantically tug at the ropes. Her eyes followed his intimidating frame as it walked over to her with a quicker pace. She prepared her legs to kick at him, even if he had a gun pointed at her.

She wouldn't go out without a fight.

When he came out of the shadows, towering over the bed, she gasped, her eyes bugging. Now was not the time to be making these kinds of observations, but she couldn't help but notice that he had to be the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. Green eyes were narrowed in on her with what looked like concern and alert. His hair was a midnight black, long enough to fall into a wave above his eyes. His face structure was strong and chiseled with a five-o-clock shadow.

He lowered his gun, much to her relief, and quickly turned to turn on the lamp next to the bed. His eyes stood out now more so with the light flooding into the once dark room, bringing a sea-like life to them.

She watched him as he set his gun down slowly on the lamps table and quickly leaned over her.

Without thinking, she lifted her feet up, assaulting him with a multitude of as hard of a kick as she could muster. The young man recovered easily, snatching her ankles in an easy hold. She'd been able to get a kick to the side of his head, and the look he gave her told her he wasn't happy about it.

"Calm down," he spoke in a whisper, his voice deep and sexy. God, she shouldn't be thinking of his freaking voice right now. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Screw that buddy, she was going to hurt you. You and the rest of the men that were responsible for her being here in the first place.

He reached for her face and she pushed her head in the opposite direction, trying to flail her body out with enough strength to get her ankles free from his single grip on both of them. Her movements were futile as he reached for her face again, and she realized he was just trying to pull the gag off.

When he finally succeeded, he spoke again. "I'm going to untie you, but I swear to God, you better not try to kick me again," he told her impatiently, letting go of her ankles.

She was still regaining the much needed air she'd been restrained from as she glared at him. "You and all of them are pathetic," she hissed at him.

He frowned at her and paused his hands at where they were hovering above her wrists. "What was that, Blondie?" he sounded irked.

"You heard me!" she yelled and his eyes widened, his hands flying to her mouth to cover it, ignoring her muffled protests.

"Listen, they don't know I'm in here freeing your whiny ass, so keep it down!" he whispered, looking behind him quickly. "You're not going to ruin my chances at getting rid of this guy, so if you scream again, I'll leave you here." He lied. He'd never leave someone in a position like the one she was in, especially a girl who was vulnerable to a house full of scumbags. "Got it?"

He watched her hesitate before she finally nodded. Slowly, he took his hands away from her mouth and went back to untying her wrists.

"You're not in here to hurt me?" she whispered, her eyes steely, even as they glistened.

He shook his head. "No." he muttered, pausing for a moment when she hissed in pain when he pulled at the ropes the wrong way. "Fuck this," he grumbled and grabbed one of his blades, easily slicing the ropes from her small wrists.

He watched as she slowly brought them down to her chest and stared at him with an excessive amount of wary.

"I'm Percy," he mumbled, quickly picking his gun back up.

She hesitated. "Annabeth."

Percy nodded at her noncoherently. "We're leaving now. Stay behind me." he mumbled and gently grabbed ahold of her right arm, pulling her off of the bed.

"You sure like to boss people around, don't you?" she asked, her eyes narrowed at the back of his head in annoyance. Deep down she was relieved for the sudden turn of events and couldn't wait to get out of the bedroom and mansion all together.

"Well, you've got no choice but to listen to me, so there's no point in questioning, right?" he responded, arrogance seeping through his voice.

She scowled up at him as he cocked his gun back up again. He was handsome as hell, but obviously an asshole. Being as her head only came up to his shoulders, she had to crane her neck to glare at him, so she decided against it, since her neck was already sore.

When Annabeth didn't respond, he smirked, but drew on a serious face again when they were in the hallway. Making sure she hadn't backed out, he glanced back at her small frame for a second. He couldn't deny her beauty. A blind mad could see it. Despite the fact that she obviously had it rough recently, the bruised cheek and body did nothing to hide the beauty she held. Her eyes were a piercing grey, and they were the only thing that had a chance at intimidating him. Her tank top clung to her like a second skin, dirty and ripped in ways that made him cringe at what she must've gone through with these men. Her jean shorts obviously hadn't been able to protect her scraped and bruised legs from injury, and the small white sneakers she wore were discolored and worn down. Her curly blonde hair was long and just as beautiful as the rest of her.

A natural kind of beauty.

Turning his head foreword, he ignored the way she suddenly grabbed gently onto the back of his bullet-proof vest timidly and started making his way to the room on the other side of the hall.

Before he even had a chance to open it, a figure appeared at the end of the hallway. His body immediately stiffened as his eyes fell upon Jarred.

Pointing his gun at the older man, who was also doing the same to him, he narrowed his dark green eyes. "Long time no see," he finally spoke up.

"Percy Jackson," the guy chuckled. "What the heck is a little shit like you doing here?" His eyes locked on the figure standing behind him. He began laughing manically. "I see you've come to save your little girlfriend, then."

Annabeth was ready to argue the title she'd been given as 'girlfriend' but Percy spoke before she could even open her mouth. "Yeah, well that and also to send your ass to hell where it belongs."

Jarred smirked. "Well I guess you'll be joining me." He responded, placing his finger on the trigger.

A gun went off and Percy frowned, knowing that it wasn't his and that it couldn't have been Jarred's, due to the fact that he would've felt a bullet bounce off of his chest if it had been him.

A moment later, Jarred's body was falling to the ground, stunned face first.

Percy's eyes locked on Thalia's and he frowned. "I had it handled, Grace." He bit out.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Sure you did, Kelp Head. You both would've killed each other and you know it."

"No," he hissed. "I said I had it fucking handled. He was _my_ target and you knew that."

Thalia sighed, "I'm sorry, I-" she stopped when a girl timidly walked out from behind Percy, her eyes wide. "Who's she?"

Remembering Annabeth, he looked down at her. "I found her tied up in one of the rooms."

Thalia nodded and slowly walked up to her, holding a hand out. "Thalia Grace."

The girl hesitated before accepting the gesture with her bruised hand. "Annabeth Chase."

Thalia smiled and looked back at Percy. "Everyone's been taken care of here. I had the group confiscate as much ammo and guns as they could. Grover and Travis are taking care of getting any food they can find."

Percy nodded, obviously still upset over the previous situation. "Good," he responded, staring at Jarred's fallen body.

Thalia sighed again and then turned to join the others on the first floor.

Percy swallowed and turned his head to look down at Annabeth. She was staring at Jarred's body in disgust but met his eyes when she felt his on her.

"What?" She asked.

"How did you end up here?" He asked and began leading her down the hallway again, moving around the dead body.

Annabeth sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "The other day I was trying to get away from five of the zombies-"

Percy snorted.

Annabeth's head snapped in his direction. "And what the hell is so funny about that?"

He shrugged with a smirk. "Zombies isn't a term I like to use. Seems kinda overused and...childish. My friends and I like to call them 'the infected'."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll call them what I want," she sniped.

Percy rose an eyebrow as they neared the staircase and began descending it. "Geez, put away the claws for two seconds, Blondie."

Annabeth grit her teeth, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's not like I was chased down for hours, kidnapped by a group of pedophiles, locked in a room and then found by some big guy with a gun. Yeah, my bad."

Percy stopped and turned around on the stairs, blocking her from moving foreword. "Sorry," he mumbled, his head leveled with hers from being a few steps below her. "Continue on with your story then. You were being chased down by five 'zombies'..."

Annabeth took a deep breath and looked at her feet. "Only if you promise not to interrupt me again," she crossed her arms. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him nod in agreement. "Well, then anyway..." she recalled how she'd been trapped in between the zombies and the men in the jeep, how they knocked her unconscious, and how she fought to get away but wasn't strong enough, ending up in the bedroom upstairs, her fate in Ben and the rest of the men's hands.

Percy looked irked during her story. "Well, that Ben guy's dead. I killed him." Her eyes widened as they passed his body on the second floor and she looked away from his slit throat in disgust.

When they made it to the first floor, most of his friends were stocking everything up in the large 18-wheeler truck. The front of the extremely large vehicle was a dark, navy blue. It's size was intimidating, much like the man standing next to her. "How the hell did you get that thing over here unnoticed?"

Percy shrugged. "Conner was waiting on a different street with it. I'm sure his brother, Travis, told him we were ready to get the show on the road."

Suddenly, opportunity blinked at her, along with realization that he hadn't said anything about bringing _her_ with them. She didn't blame him, considering she wasn't his responsibility, but in today's world surviving meant sticking together. "Can I come with you guys?"

Percy smirked. "Sure. We could use some nice eye candy for once. The only other female we have is Thalia, and she's my cousin."

Annabeth turned to him and didn't hesitate to send a death glare straight at him. "I'm not going if I have to put up with the same shit I just did."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I don't allow creepy rapists in my group. But, seriously, you'll have to make yourself useful if you come with us."

He'd planned on taking her already and thought that he had made it pretty obvious when he walked her out to the truck. But, if she was going to ask, then he was going to give her something to do.

"Well, what would you need me for?" she asked warily.

He crossed his arms and bit his lip. "We'll figure it out at some point. For now, we're heading back to our base, which is a two day trip. When we get there, we'll think of how you can be useful to us."

She knew she was taking a risk here. For all she knew, they could secretly be cannibals. But she didn't have much of an option seeing as she didn't even know where she was anymore.

"Deal," she agreed.

* * *

**Adios, chapter 3! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. So yes, Annabeth's been saved by our lovely Seaweed Brain. **

**Give me thirty reviews tonight and the next chapter will be posted tomorrow. **

**Check out my other stories as well guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

Awkwardness, in any time in the world, whether it be 10,00 B.C. or years after an apocalypse, was something mankind could never get rid of. Sadly, Annabeth was feeling more awkward now than she had in a really long time.

Everyone had packed into the large 18-wheeler, carrying as many supplies as they could from the large mansion. The inside of the truck was different than what she'd expected. Instead of it being just some regular truck they'd picked up from the side of the road recently, she could tell they must've had it for a while. Guns pretty much painted the walls of the vehicle, easy to access, and with enough ammunition to take the entire town out. On the floors, lined up against the walls were mattresses, covered with pillows and blankets. She saw a few coolers opened in near the front, filled with refreshments, and a first aid kit hanging on the wall next to them.

It looked safe.

"So," a guy in his early twenties spoke up from next to her.

She smiled at him awkwardly and tucked her hair behind her ear. She was sitting on one of the few mattresses that someone offered her to rest on, seeing how beat she looked. Instead of sleeping though, all she could do was sit and think.

"Got a boyfriend?" he asked, a flirtatious smirk etched across his face. It didn't give her the creeps like the men from the mansion had, which gave her relief. These people seemed alright so far.

"Knock it off, Leo." She looked up to see Percy, intimidating frame and all, glaring down at the young man.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright," he muttered. "You know, it's really not fair. Thalia's to scary for me to date, and then when this one comes along, you go and ruin if for me."

Annabeth couldn't help but chuckle at his dramatics. He was for sure a character.

Percy shook his head with a faint smile on his face at Leo's antics and then altered his attention to Annabeth. "Get up. You look like a wreck."

Annabeth's mouth flew open in shock at his blunt statement. "Thanks for stating it lightly, jerk."

Percy rolled his eyes and held his hand out for her to take. "I meant all of these cuts and bruises. Let's get you cleaned up."

Annabeth sighed with a frown pointed at him and hesitantly took his hand, not finding much strength in getting up on her own. She swayed a bit, her head being the biggest issue. Not only had she had it slammed at a considerable amount of times recently, but she also hadn't eaten anything in over two days, causing her to have the biggest headache.

He walked behind her as he led her to the end of the truck, his grip resting firmly on her shoulders to keep her stable in the moving vehicle.

When they stopped by the large first aid kit, he opened it and his hands began surfacing with things. She watched him place everything on a metal bolted table next to them, giving out a small yelp when he rested his hands on her hips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, ignoring the multiple snickers she heard from the others.

"Helping you up. Now stop talking so that I can get this done without you giving me a headache," he bit back, his face one of annoyance.

"I can get up myself!" she snapped back to him, shoving his large hands away. She looked at the table, biting her lip when she realized it was higher up than she'd thought.

"Exactly," he spoke, arrogance sweeping through his voice. She glared at him as his hands gripped her hips again, adding more pressure that made her blush when he easily lifted her onto the table. Grabbing hold of a white cloth, Percy dipped it into a bucket of water and began dabbing away any blood he found on her legs. For someone as big and jerk-like as he was, she was surprised by how gentle his hold was on her leg.

When he moved to her arms, she winced the second the cloth came down on her right wrist.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Her wrists had been one of her least concerns during her kidnapping, but now, safe in the truck, she took a good look at them. They'd been rubbed raw and the color was a mix of dark blue and red, some areas making a disturbing purple. "Jeez, you must've fought back," he muttered, obviously to himself.

"If they hadn't have been able to tie me up, I could've taken them." Her response made him chuckle and role his eyes.

"Sure," he chipped sarcastically.

She scowled at him and sighed, biting down on her lip as he wrapped the slightly bloody wrists.

Grabbing ahold of her chin, Percy positioned her face so that she was looking to the right, gently keeping a hold on it as he dabbed at a spot bellow the ear.

"Alright, from what I can see, you're good." She sighed and relief and tried to move foreword to hop off the table. He pushed a hand out and grasped her shoulder, stopping her from doing so. "I know that that can't be it though. Lift your shirt."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at his slightly flirtatious face. "Move."

He sighed and casually put a hand on the side of the table, slightly leaning over her. "Alright, fine. Just kidding," he chuckled. "But seriously, Blondie, where else are you hurt?"

Annabeth gently leaned back against the wall, careful of the guns next to her. "My head was banged up a bit, but I don't think the blows broke the skin."

Percy nodded but didn't move. He was staring at her lips. Seriously? This guy made it so obvious. "Back off, buddy."

He sighed. "You know, I don't like being told what to do."

Her grey orbs rolled dramatically. "But it's okay when you boss people around?"

"Someone's got to do it." His voice was suddenly serious and she rolled her eyes at it, using her left hand to push at his chest. He backed off, throwing the extra bandage in the first aid kit.

She stared at his figure for a second. "Annabeth," she heard someone call. She looked over at the only other female and saw that she was gesturing her over.

Thalia Grace. She had dark, midnight black hair that ended at the tops of her shoulders, electric blue eyes and a fiery personality that had no doubt helped her survive.

"Hey," she greeted the dark-haired girl, sitting down next to her on the mattress.

"So, can I ask you something?" Thalia asked, folding her arms in front of her and leaning back. Annabeth nodded. "How'd you end up with those guys? Percy said he kinda found you tied in some room?" When she saw the uncomfortable look skit across the young blonde's face, she cleared her throat. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Annabeth shook her head with a small, forced smile. "No, it's okay." She drew in a deep breath and leaned back against the wall just as Thalia had, feeling it slightly vibrate from the speed of the truck. "I was being chased by a bunch of...well Percy says you guys call them 'the infected'?" Thalia nodded. "Those guys found me during the chase and just knocked me out. I woke up in their jeep on this guy's lap," she scowled with a deep frown, "I basically was just taken to the mansion and locked in one of the rooms."

Thalia nodded and bit her lip. "None of them...did anything to you? Right?"

Annabeth smiled faintly at her concern and shook her head. "Luckily, no."

Thalia nodded and smiled. "Good."

There was an awkward pause as the two girls sat in silence, Thalia tapping her fingers on the mattress and Annabeth biting her lip, arms crossed tightly to her chest.

"So," Thalia suddenly said, smirking at Percy, who was on the other side of the truck, sitting next to a man on crutches. "I saw Percy decided to clean you up a bit."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I guess he did." she responded with a shrug.

Thalia smirked at her. "Annabeth, Percy knows damn well that Will takes care of anyone that gets injured."

Annabeth frowned. "Who's Will?"

"He's over there," she pointed to a young man sitting against the wall near Percy, his head rested against the wall with his eyes slightly closed, obviously exhausted. "He was studying to be a doctor before all of the shit went down. He usually knows what to do when someone gets hurt and _always_ takes care of someone when they _do_ get hurt." Thalia explained. "But for some reason, Percy decided to do it." She smirked knowingly over at the blonde. "Hmm, I wonder..."

Annabeth scowled. "Well don't wonder. Curiosity killed the cat."

Thalia tilted her head. "I think my cousin might have a thing for you," she looked away, as if to think about the idea. "Cute."

"Not cu-" Before Annabeth could finish her sentence, the large 18-wheeler came to an abrupt stop, causing everyone to slam into each other.

"Everyone arm up," she heard Percy's voice over all the commotion. Thalia was gone from her side a second later, quickly pulling on a jacket and grabbing a large gun that was hanging off the side of the wall.

Sitting frozen on the mattress, staring out as the fifteen or so men (and girl) began stocking themselves up with weapons, she jumped when someone was suddenly pulling her up from the mattress. She looked up, her eyes meeting the sea green. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?" he asked, grabbing one of her shoulders and leaning slightly down so he could hear her over everyone's voices.

She swallowed. "Yes, what's going on?"

Percy nodded at her answer and grabbed two small guns from the wall, shoving one through the belt around her waist and pushing the other one into her hand. "Beckendorf drives the truck for us and doesn't ever stop it without calling first. Basically, there are too many in front of us to drive right now."

"Like how many?" she asked as he gently took ahold of her elbow and began pulling her to the opposite side of the truck that everyone else was on.

"A lot," he shrugged. "Those guns I gave you? Those are just in case you'll need them, though I doubt you will."

"What do you mean just in case?" she frowned at him, narrowing her eyes when he stopped them by a door she hadn't noticed before. Opening it up, he pushed her inside the cramped bathroom. "I didn't know you had a bathroom on this thing." she muttered, looking around at the toilet and small sink. That's all there was to it, but it was better than nothing.

"Well now you know what Beckendorf is capable of." He smirked.

She listened as the back of the truck was opened, hearing everyone exit. "Aren't we going to go help everyone?" she asked, trying to push him out of the way. His entire body was enough to block her exit, and she suddenly felt claustrophobic.

His smirked widened. "Well, my men and I are. You," he pointed to her, "are staying here."

Her eyes widened but before she could say anything, the door was shut in her face. She heard him shove something hard against the other side.

"Don't worry, Blondie, we've got it handled. I don't need to be worrying about that pretty little head of yours." His muffled voice came from the other side.

She blinked out of her shock. "Percy! Open the door!" Her fist slammed the sealed door. She jiggled the knob, finding it loose, but whatever he had used to block up against the door was doing its job of keeping her hostage.

"Sorry, no can do." he replied. "Seriously, I can't be worrying about keeping your ass safe right now. Just stay here and we'll take care of it."

Her face was red with anger, her teeth gritted against each other. "If you don't let me out I'll freaking kick your ass!"

She heard him chuckle, but he was further away now. "We'll be back to let you out before you know it. Don't let your guard down." Were his last words before she heard the large back door of the truck slide closed.

She slammed her palm against the door in frustration. Who the hell did he think he was? She didn't need to be locked in the bathroom. She knew how to shoot, knew how to handle herself.

Sliding down against the door, her back pressed up against it, she set the gun down beside her. Honestly, she couldn't handle much more than shooting from a distance, but that didn't mean she couldn't help them. They had saved her life, something she very much appreciated, but that didn't mean they had to babysit her.

She grit her teeth.

When she saw Percy's face again, she'd be sure to leave her mark on it.


	5. Chapter 5

There were about thirty of them, a small amount in comparison to past road blockings they'd dealt with. Their walks were slow but determined, obviously not having been able to feed on a human in a long time.

Percy walked around the back of the 18-wheeler after closing it, ignoring the yells from the girl on the inside, and stalked up to Beckendorf. "Shouldn't take more than ten minutes." His eyes squinted at the zombies, who were now quickening their pace zealously.

Beckendorf nodded and Percy turned to the rest of the group, all armed and ready. "Lets make this quick. Pair up and cover for each other."

Thalia walked up to Percy and nodded to him, signaling that she'd be his back-watch. Turning, and without another thought to it, he began shooting off rounds.

Two of them went down immediately and then another went down by the bullet of Travis' gun.

Thirty seconds later they were surrounded. Percy grunted when one got too close, forcing him to pull out his knife. Albeit he was used to it, he still hated how gory things got when he had to get up close and personal with the walking dead.

The one coming at him was a female, her hair stringy and mattered to her face. She'd probably been bitten about a year ago and obviously hadn't been able to snack on anything much within that time. She looked like a walking skeleton, her flesh rotted and torn in places that grossed him out. Her teeth were gone, so he didn't think he'd have to worry about getting bit by this one, but the infected could still pack quite a punch, even in a weak state such as her.

"Whoa, down girl." He chuckled, imbedding the blade into her skull when she launched at him.

Thalia rolled her blue eyes, doing the same to one of the infected males. "Why do you insist on talking to them?" she asked in annoyance, quickly grabbing a gun from her strap and pulling the trigger on one that decided to sneak up behind Leo.

Percy shrugged. "Why not?" he responded, and that ended their conversation.

* * *

To say that Annabeth Chase was mad was an understatement.

She was furious. Her face bit into a scowl, her arms crossed tightly around her chest in frustration, and her teeth grit together like a cheese grinder.

She could hear the fighting going on outside, and she was having a sense of deja vu. Just like back in the mansion when she heard all of the fighting going on while being locked in the bedroom, there was nothing she could do about it.

The second the fighting stopped, probably eight minutes after it began, she heard the trucks large door open.

Standing up from her seated position on the bathroom's cramped floor, she gripped the gun in her hand with a deadly vice.

Her eyes narrowed when someone knocked on the bathroom door. The gesture was obviously one of mock, because she'd been blockaded from the outside-in.

"Hey, Blondie," Percy's recognizable and arrogant tone whistled through to her ears, muffled from the barricading door. "You still mad?"

The humor present in his tone was enough to make her anger blow over. Letting out a frustrated screech, she banged a few times on the door with her free hand. "Unblock the door!"

His chuckle was the only thing she heard before he spoke again. "I don't know, are you going to throw a temper-tantrum if I do?"

Gathering her wits, she narrowed her eyes at the door. "Open. The. Door."

He didn't respond, not even with laughter, but after a moment she heard someone else speak. "Seriously, let the girl out."

Thalia. She was definitely Annabeth's favorite person right now.

She heard the groups leader grumble a bit before something was dragged away from the door. He opened it before her hand could touch the handle.

"What in the _hell_," she started, her eyes burrowing into his as she closed in on him, ignoring his intimidating height, "makes you think you can pull something like that?"

Percy rose an eyebrow, and she wanted nothing more than to shave it off. "You forget," he bent down so that his eyes were more level with hers. "This is my truck. I can do whatever the hell I want."

She grit her teeth. "No, this is your truck, but you _can't_ do whatever you want." He rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. She followed him as he made his way over to the wall to hang up his guns. "I could have handled myself." she snapped, annoyed that he had his back to her, occupying himself with his task. "I wasn't born yesterday. I've been fighting to stay alive just as long as you have, so I know how to handle a gun and I know what to do in the given situation."

After hanging the last of his larger guns up on the wall, he turned to her and crossed his arms. His gaze drifted up her body, pausing at a few places that made her fists clench.

"My eyes are on my face, asshole."

He brought his green orbs up to meet hers, his eyes narrowing. "You need new clothes." Was all he decided to say.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't care about that right now."

He let his eyes drift over her frame again before answering. "Yeah, well even after an apocalypse, men still tend to get turned on by a lady with little clothing on, so I suggest you care a little about it."

Annabeth's jaw dropped as he pushed past her, her arms coming up to cross over her chest protectively. "You're nothing but a pig!" she hissed, gasping when he took hold of her arm and ungentlemanly dragged her over to his bag. Letting go of her, he bent down and dug up a hoodie from the inside, shoving it into her arms afterward.

"I'm just honest." he replied and crossed his own arms again. "Put it on. Then we can talk."

Annabeth flushed, her cheeks no doubt a shade red enough to light up a city. She hastily pulled the hoodie on, zipping it up as she glared at him.

He waited until she was done zipping it up before his gaze settled on her face again. "Alright. Talk."

Annabeth seemed a bit annoyed at the tone he gave her, but quickly recovered from throwing out something witty to say by taking a deep breath. "You said you'd find something for me to do. That attack would've been something I could've done."

Percy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Look, for all I know, you could be some damsel trying to put on some tough persona. I didn't need to be worrying about another person when I've already got my friends to worry about when we do stuff like that."

Annabeth didn't bother to hide the scowl that stretched out across her face.

"You know, you're a lot prettier when you don't glare at me like that-"

"First of all," she cut him off. "I'm not some damsel, you sexist jerk. Second of all, maybe you shouldn't have decided to take me along with you if you didn't like the idea of me fighting with you guys." Her voice was steely, along with her eyes.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I've got things to do." He muttered, walking around her.

She opened her mouth, shocked that he'd just ended the conversation. "Are you serious? What do you have to do so badly?" she demanded.

He looked at her over his shoulder as he settled down on one of the mattresses. "Ignore you. You're giving me a damn headache," he paused. "Again."

Ignoring the large amount of stifled laughs and snickers, she calmly walked up to the mattress and narrowed her eyes on him, for once feeling like she looked at least a little bit intimidating from being higher up than he was, in a sense.

"Look, Blondie, I suggest you walk away right now. I'm not one for holding my temper." Percy informed her, his eyes closed as he leaned back onto his hands.

"Well I'm not one for holding my patience." She bit back.

His eyes popped open dangerously. "I'll say it one more time. Go away."

She tilted her chin up. "Or what?"

As tension built, the moving truck went quiet, everyone's attention zeroed in on the pair. Thalia smirked. Never in her life had she seen a chick annoy the living shit out of her cousin so much. He'd been the leader of the group, since practically day one, and one of the traits he'd shown throughout their lives, especially in the past few years, was that he loved be listened to.

And this girl obviously didn't like taking his orders.

Thalia's smirk grew when she saw the young man look up at Annabeth with a shock-filled and annoyed expression. "Then maybe I'll consider tying you to the hood of the truck." His voice was nothing short of anger, and the flared nostrils gave indication that he was a tad bit embarrassed about being talked down to in front of his buddies.

Annabeth's face flushed in anger. "Fuck you."

Percy's smirk appeared once again, though his eyes held no sort of amusement. "Well, by all means, come join me on the mattress then."

Thalia and Grover rolled their eyes as the rest of the guys laughed, causing the small blonde standing above Percy to blush beat red.

"That's enough, Percy." Thalia hissed, stepping next to the younger girl and wrapping a hand around her upper arm. "I want to talk to her, so I'm going to steal her away."

The young man chuckled. "By all means, take her."

* * *

Thalia sighed as she glanced over at Annabeth, seeing the girl silently seething.

"So," she finally spoke, wanting to take the girl's attention away from the dark-haired man who was sitting on the other side of the truck. "How old are you anyway? Eighteen?"

Annabeth looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. The small bruise on her cheek stood out against the tan skin, but it luckily wasn't swollen. Thalia mentally cringed as she thought about what the girl had to go through right before they found her. "No," she responded, slightly distracted. It didn't take much for Thalia to figure that the distraction's last name was Jackson. "I'm twenty."

Thalia nodded, "Sorry, you've just got a really innocent look to you. It kind of makes you look younger." she explained, cracking a few of her knuckles. "You're younger than all of us for sure." she added.

Annabeth pushed her hair behind her ear, trying to ignore the gnawing headache that was quickly returning, though this time it was worse.

"How much older could you guys be?" she asked, sitting back against the wall when they found a suitable place to sit.

"Well," Thalia joined her, "I'm twenty-four, along with half of the guys here. Most of us knew each other from back in our home town or we found them along the way. Leo, he's twenty-three. Jason over there," she pointed to a blond guy, "He's my brother. He's a year older and the same age as Percy. They're the oldest."

So the tall, well-muscled jerk was five years older than her. No wonder he was treating her like a child. He probably thought she was younger than her actual age too, like Thalia had.

"Percy actually just turned twenty-five a few weeks ago." Thalia muttered to her.

Annabeth nodded and bit her lip as her head pulsed suddenly, dizziness making its way through her vision.

"So tell me," Thalia started again. "Why were you alone when you were running from the infected the other day? You must've been with people right before that. I'm sure you've figured out by now that to survive, you've got to have other people with you, no matter who."

Annabeth looked over at her warily. "I was with people." she mumbled.

Thalia rose an eyebrow. "Look, Annabeth, I know you're new to our group and everything, but I'm the only other girl here and I'm sure you'd prefer talking to me more than them, right?" she asked, tilting her head as Annabeth looked away from her.

"Yeah," she responded.

Thalia nodded. "So, can you tell me who you were with?"

Annabeth sighed and nodded. "Well, when the whole thing started- the apocalypse- I was with my boyfriend, Luke," she began, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs. "He was a super cool guy- older too."

Thalia rose an eyebrow. "Like how much older?"

Annabeth shrugged and bit her lip sheepishly. "Like nine years..."

Thalia frowned. "So you were some teeny-bopper who decided to date a guy in his twenties?" Annabeth nodded. "What'd your parents say about that?"

A dark shadow crossed over the young blonde's face. "They didn't know about him."

Thalia gave her a small nod. "Alright, continue then."

Annabeth took a second to take a breath in and then let it out slowly. Her splitting headache was starting to become a bit unbearable, and her blurring vision was beginning to make her dizzy.

"Well, anyway, so I was with him when it all happened. He was in a gang at the time and was trying to get me into it as well. Their main hatred was authority, but I didn't agree with their ways so I stayed out of it as much as I could without pissing him off. One day we were walking with a few of his friends from the gang, Ethan and Mark, and then we were suddenly being attacked by one of the zombies. It went for Mark and got him, and Luke wanted to get the hell out of the city once we realized what was going on. I didn't want to leave my family so I refused to go. After arguing with him I was finally able to get him to agree to come to my place with me, but my family was already turned." Thalia ignored the tear that made its way down the girls cheek, because she obviously didn't want her to notice by the way she quickly wiped at it.

"What'd you do when you realized they'd been infected?" Thalia asked, quiet enough so that nobody around them could hear, even though everyone was busy doing their own thing.

"We left- Luke, Ethan and I. All we did was run for a while- just run away from it all, but after about a year of trying to escape them, we realized there was probably no point in continuing to do that. Luke took Ethan and I to Maple, a city where his gang had been put together in the first place. Turns out most of them were still surviving and living there." Her voice was bitter. "We stayed there for almost two years before we had to relocate. Food was getting harder to find and we were starving. We ended up moving to San Francisco." she paused and looked up at Thalia, her eyes dark and tired. "We've been living here for a few years."

Thalia nodded, but held a frown on her face. "But why were you alone when those guys found you?"

Annabeth didn't answer for a while, and Thalia almost thought she'd fallen asleep. She glanced at her to see her hesitance. "In the past two years, Luke and I have been on and off, the reason being because he had become more bitter and aggressive over the years. It didn't help that he had his gang still around to influence him. I finally broke up with him permanently the other day, so they kicked me out of their protection."

Thalia's eyes widened, her mouth hung open. "He let them do that to you? Just throw you out like that?"

Annabeth looked at her and shook her head. "It was Luke's idea."

Complete shock filled the dark-haired girls face. "That son of a bitch..."

Annabeth chuckled bitterly. "I'll definitely agree with you on that."

Thalia gave her a half smile, her thoughts still stuck on the story she'd just been told. She and the blonde looked up when someone started walking toward them, arms crossed and eyes steely.

Thalia patted Annabeth's shoulder as a 'good luck' and stood up, heading over to the other side of the truck, deciding on keeping an eye on the two to make sure any unnecessary deaths were not appointed.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes up at him, deciding on standing up to feel less small. "I thought you didn't want to be by me."

Percy stared at her, his expression hard. "Yeah, well there are a few things you need to know around here." He replied, chin lifted arrogantly. "First of all, Blondie-"

"Annabeth," she snapped. "My name is Annabeth so stop referring to me by the color of my hair."

Percy shrugged. "I'll call you what I want. That's one of the first things you need to know."

"Yeah, well-"

Before either of them could expect it, Annabeth suddenly went silent, swaying as her eyes rolled behind her head.

She hit the floor and her world was gone.

* * *

**Please review guys! I appreciate nothing more than a detailed review!**


	6. FollowFavorite

Hello, readers.

You're probably wondering why there are almost 100 reviews and now all of my stories have few favorites and follows.

Trust me, I'm more irritated and annoyed than anyone about it. I'm sure few will even get to see this post.

Anyway, please just re-follow and favorite my stories again. Somehow they had deleted but I was luckily able to get them back from the recovery area on Fanfiction. I guess deleted stories don't loose reviews, but basically everything else it has.

Please help me get the word out about my stories because most of the people that aren't aware aren't going to know that they're not following or favoring these stories.

Besides all that Fanfiction drama, I want to give the biggest thanks to those who have supported me along this journey. It's not over, so don't worry or freak out, but I can't describe the amount of support I feel from you. Each. Freaking. Review. Counts.

But now lets make that follow and favorite button count because that's what these stories need at the moment.

I'll update soon.

Love you guys,

annabethchase999


End file.
